


Binding Baby

by GillyJeans21



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyJeans21/pseuds/GillyJeans21
Summary: Interpretation on season three of sex education. Having attempted this once already, I wanted to try again hopefully with a better version.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jean has to think about her pregnancy and leans on Maureen for support. Flashback to her and Remi and a portion of the pain he caused her.

Chapter One 

The wind blew softly through her hair, the crisp morning chill sent shivers down her spine, and the hairs on her arms stood to attention. Morning newspapers hid the pregnancy documents from Otis sight, Jean patiently waiting for Eric to meet him for school. 

“Mum, helloooo” 

“Huh?”

Otis frowned, causing little crinkles to form on his forehead as he waved a hand in front of Jean’s face. 

“I said I’m off” 

“Right, sorry darling, I was daydreaming” 

An unsettled feeling sat low in the pit of Otis stomach, unconvinced by his mother brush of her daze, but he quickly forgot the feeling as Eric pounded the front door. 

Jean waved Otis off, waiting until the door shut to retrieve her pregnancy pamphlets. 

It had been three weeks since Jean found out about her pregnancy, the reality of the situation only just beginning to settle within. In total she was three months along and would soon be showing. A realisation that made this whole situation even more daunting. The crumpled pamphlet shook in her hands and she fought to steady them. Her doctor had provided all she could offering advice to expectant mothers, as well as information on abortion and adoption. Jean had never considered the option of abortion nor adoption, but then again, she had not expected to be pregnant at forty-five. She felt as though a lifetime had passed since the last time, she was pregnant. Sixteen years almost seventeen. The possibility of going through it all again was daunting. Her situation hardly ideal. 

Jakob was still very much unaware of his impending fatherhood, kept in the dark by the all-consuming fear that had overtaken Jean’s being. Jean had only seen Jakob once since the school play, at the local shops. The pheromones still very much there. She had stuttered when trying to offer polite conversation, her words jumbling in her mouth and spewing out in incoherent sentences. He had smiled sweetly, his gorgeous grin distracting her long enough to miss his goodbye as the door closed behind him. 

Jean smoothed her hand over her stomach, a bump not yet popping. She felt guilty for even considering abortion, but a small part of her couldn’t help wandering if it was best. Was she even capable of being a mother again, so much had changed since she last held a new-born? Was it fair to raise another child in a broken home, guilt wracking her daily when she considered the breakdown of her latest relationship? Besides the damage she feared for this unborn child, there was also Jakob and Otis to consider. Would Otis be able to accept a sibling now? Jean had always wished she could have provided him a sibling, but with seventeen years difference they would grow up as only children. And Jakob, he never asked for this. He had his girls, he had the death of his wife, his first love. How would he even react to her pregnancy. Would he be angry with her, disappointed? Would he blame her, hate her, never be able to look at her? Would he tell her he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby, would he insist on abortion? 

Jean and Remi’s house, 2003

The smell of scented candles wafted through the air, the faint smoke from burning out fogging Jean’s vision. It was almost midnight, she had been waiting for Remi since six, a romantic dinner and evening planned to celebrate their news, but he had not yet returned home. It was hardly unusual, but despite all warning signs and suspicions, Jean remained the dutiful wife, waiting patiently for Remi to return. 

At twelve thirty-five he finally came home, knocking over a potted plant and dropping his keys on the floor. 

“Are you drunk?” Jean asked, her tone angry and upset. 

“Oh, don’t be like that Jeanie, I only had a couple” 

“I have been waiting for you all evening, I texted you hours ago” 

“Yeah, I saw that” 

With a thud, Remi collapsed onto the couch, pulling Jean into a suffocatingly drunk side hug.

“Why you so miserable Jeanie?” Remi slurred, his breath tainted with stale whiskey.

Jean bit her lip to prevent the tears, the smell of cheap perfume that wasn’t hers lingered on his collar. 

“I cooked us dinner” 

“Oh…oh Jeanie…look, I’m sorry okay, I just got carried away, I was promoting the book” 

“Remi, I have sat here alone all night while you’ve been out and…”

Remi opened his arms with an exacerbated sigh “Promotion Jeanie come on” 

“I have something to tell you, and I wanted it to be special” 

“Tell me Jeanie, come on look at me” Remi urged, attempting to tilt her chin up. 

“I’m pregnant” 

A silent stunned look spread across Remi’s face; his jaw slightly agape as her words were processed. 

“I didn’t expect it to happen so soon but…I’m pregnant Remi, pregnant”

“Right…wow, okay then” 

Jean face fell, the tears resurfacing as she took in Remi’s reaction. 

“You’re not happy?” 

“I just, I’m in shock…I didn’t expect it to happen so soon you know” 

Remi stood on shaky legs; his mind suddenly not so intoxicated. 

“We decided to try Remi, this is what we wanted…we said after the book…”

“Yeah, after the book Jeanie, we still have promotion and…”

“I’m only about eight weeks, we still have months to do promotion” 

Remi sighed, his face softening slightly at Jean’s tired eyes. 

“Your right, I erm…just a shock.” 

“Your happy though, right?” 

“Yes, yeah…of course” 

Jean smiled softly, unconvinced my Remi’s tone, but her desire to make this work forced her to push her doubts aside. 

A wave of sickness bubbled in Jean’s stomach as she remembered Remi’s reaction and the pain that followed. Standing far too quickly she hurried upstairs to the bathroom to be sick, her head dizzy, and her vision blurred. She knew she had to tell someone; she just wasn’t sure she could tell Jakob yet. 

Maureen Groff was a kind and caring soul. An unexpected friend that Jean had grown incredibly grateful for. She had very rarely had friends in her life. She lost contact with school and university friends after meeting Remi and spent her years with Remi either alone or surrounded by his friends. School mums never understood her, and some disapproved of her openness. Sometimes she simply lacked the confidence to make friends, a fear of rejection to greater a risk, but when Maureen came into her life, Jean finally felt a sense of support. 

She founded herself sat on Maureen’s sofa, a hot cup of tea in hand and a comforting hand on her back. 

“How do you feel Jean?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I think I am almost afraid to feel too much.” 

Maureen fought back a sad sigh, not wishing to make Jean feel pitied. 

“It’s okay to be unsure of things, a baby is a big deal, but you know you’re not, alone don’t you?”

Jean choked on a sob, the comfort of Maureen’s words doing little to help her. She appreciated Maureen’s support, but it was not only hers she needed. 

“I don’t know how to tell him, I just…I’m not sure I can go through the anger and disappointment again.” 

“Jean, what do you mean?” 

“Remi, when I told him about Otis, it was an inconvenience to him, what if Jakob feel’s the same?”

“Jakob and Remi are to very different men, I don’t think Jakob has it in him to be insensitive.” 

Jean smiled, knowing Maureen was probably right. Jakob was a kind, caring gentle man, with so much love to give it almost seeped from his pores. 

“He had a vasectomy” 

“Jakob?” 

“Yes” 

Jean waited silently for a moment, watching for Maureen’s reaction. 

“Oh” 

Maureen’s eyes dropped to her lap; a non-judgemental smile adorned her lips. 

“You think It’s someone else’s, don’t you?” 

Maureen frowned, unsure what to think. She knew Jean was not afraid of her sexual desires, nor did she fear achieving sexual satisfaction in any form, but she was convinced Jean was in love with Jakob, that things were different. As far as she knew, Jean had stopped sleeping with other men during the relationship with Jakob, but a vasectomy was permanent or so she thought. 

“A vasectomy is permanent…”

“I thought so, but apparently there is always a chance it won’t work”

“Okay…so just tell Jakob that” 

“But you thought I had slept with another man, the thought crossed your mind, maybe Remi because I kissed him yes?” 

Maureen blushed, embarrassed that her first thought was exactly what Jean so clearly feared. “Well…”

“What if Jakob thinks that to. He will, of course he will, and then he won’t want to accept this baby and I will be doing this alone once more” 

Jeans breathing grew faster, her hand flying to her chest to steady herself, that all too familiar pain creeping in to mix with the anxiety. 

“Jean, breath…just breath”

“I didn’t sleep with Remi” 

How tears burned Jeans’ cheeks, choked hiccups causing her lithe frame to tremble. Maureen smiled, pulling Jean’s hands into her own and squeezing. 

“I know, Jakob will too, I’m sure of it”


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean deals with the feelings of guilt as she keeps her pregnancy secret.

Chapter Two 

Otis shuffled awkwardly on the last step, his fingers tapping urgently against the banister while his eyes darted from his mum to his shoes. It had been a few weeks since his conversation with his dad, a conversation that still caused pain in his chest. A weight lifted from his shoulders, some questions answered, but still the unease was there. 

“Mum, can we talk?”

Jean looked up from her position on the sofa. It amazed her so much how grown-up Otis suddenly looked, like something had changed overnight.

“Of course, darling, is everything okay?” 

Otis smiled softly and sat next to his mum, staring out at the tv. 

“I asked dad why he left me” 

“Oh, right”

“I know why he left you, but…I just…”

“It’s okay Otis, take your time” 

Jean shuffled closer, placing a warm hand to his arm, offering her comfort in the subtlest way she could. 

“I needed to know how he could just walk away from me, leave me behind to start a new life with new kids. I needed to know why I wasn’t enough” 

Tears pricked at Jean’s eyes and her chest heaved. The weight of Remi’s actions sat heavily on her shoulders, a transferred guilt. 

“Darling, you have always been enough” 

“Apparently not to him.”

“What did he say?” 

“That he is an arsehole” 

“He’s not wrong” Jean smiled sadly. 

“It just doesn’t feel like an excuse, I just…” 

Otis heaved a breathy sigh; the weight of his father’s words had played heavily with his heart.

“It’s not good enough” 

Jean felt like crying but refrained for Otis sake. She pulled him closer, a motherly arm cradling his shoulders as his head fell to hers.

“Otis darling, your father has always had…problems, he has always been…an arsehole, but he does love you. He just doesn’t know how to show it. He does care.” 

For all of Remi’s faults, Jean had to defend him a little. He had every opportunity to leave Otis life completely, but never did. 

“I wander sometimes if it would have been easier if he walked away completely, if he never stayed in contact.”

“It’s important to have a father in your life Otis. Yours may be far from perfect, but you can talk to him”

Otis nodded into his mother neck, sinking into her arms like he did as a boy. He was grateful they had sorted their own issues, the feelings of abandonment from his father were something he never felt with his mother. 

“Mum” 

“Hmmmm”

“I’m glad I’ve always had you. I know we have hit bumps, but it’s always been me and you, and I just…I’m glad. I’m glad it’s just us, I’ve only ever really needed you mum.” 

The stinging tears burned Jean’s eyes like oil to a pan. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, painful with the guilt of her secret. Relieved that Otis couldn’t see her face, she cradled him closer as she swallowed a sob. How could she tell Otis about the baby now?

The following morning Jean headed out to the local pharmacy, her excessive research into this pregnancy had suggested taking vitamin D. All her memories and advice from her first pregnancy had gone out the window, she felt like she was experiencing it all for the first time. 

Scanning the shelves slowly, she heard the tell-tale ring of the bell on the shop door. The small shop was not very large and there were already four others inside before she arrived. A wave of claustrophobia hit unexpectedly, and Jean felt lightheaded. Finding the vitamin, she needed she turned to pay and leave, bumping headfirst into a solid chest. 

“Oh, I’m sorr…J”

“Hi Jean” 

“Erm, Jakob”

The dizziness heightened and Jean feared she would collapse if she didn’t get some air soon. 

“How are you, is everything okay?” Jakob asked softly, his voice laced with his sweet concern. 

“Yes, I erm I just needed vitamins” 

Jean could hear the shake in her voice as she spoke. Her heart racing at her need to escape. She was backed into a corner, shuffling round as another customer moved towards them both. 

“How is erm, Otis?” 

Jean backed up, knocking a few pregnancy tests to the floor. 

“Great” She thought. “Just what I needed to drop on the floor” 

Jakob bent to collect the boxes, smiling softly and reaching behind her to place them neatly on the shelf. His cologne filling her nostrils and making her hum softly. 

“Jean” Jakob uttered.

“Huh?” 

Jakob’s large hand sprawled across her lower back, gently encouraging her aside, allowing a young woman to reach over and grab a pregnancy test.

“She is in for the hardest years of her life” Jakob whispered as he watched the young girl pay. 

Jean heart sunk a little, her fears making it suddenly hard to think straight. 

“It’s also exciting” Jean mumbled hopefully. 

A broad smile spread across Jakob’s face, his eyes sparkling as he thought of his girls. Jean could see the pride in his eyes before he even spoke. 

“It is, but I am glad my girls are almost grown, I don’t’ miss the sleepless nights” He chuckled. 

Jean swallowed hard, her eyes tingling with unshed tears and vision blurry. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Jean?” 

Jakob sounded concerned; his voice mixed with trepidation. It took Jean a moment to realise Jakob’s hand was supporting her weight as she swayed. 

“I erm, just a little dizzy” 

“Let me walk you home” 

“Oh no, Jakob I am fine, honestly” 

Jean desperately wanted Jakob to walk her home and hold her close, to protect her. But she couldn’t be around him, not while she held this secret, not while she feared breaking. 

“Are you sure, I could…”

Jean patted his arm in appreciation. 

“Really, thank you though” 

Jakob nodded and watched Jean pay, her tiny frame squeezing past a handsy couple as she left the shop.


	3. Now or Never

Chapter three

After her encounter with Jakob the previous week, Jean had realised she needed to speak with him. A small bump was beginning to show, and her clothes were slightly tighter. There was only so long she could hide this baby physically, and the longer she kept her secret, the more pain she would cause when she finally told the truth. It was now or never and unfortunately packing up and moving far away was not an option. 

Jean had asked Jakob to come over that afternoon, feeling safer in her own home. Despite some hesitation on his behalf, Jean was able to persuade him. With Otis at school until three, she had plenty of time to get the news out uninterrupted. 

A knock at the door alerted Jean to Jakob arrival. She took a deep breath made her way to the door, opening it slowly. 

“Hi”

“Jakob, hi” 

Jean froze for a moment, taking in Jakob’s handsome looks. 

“You’re supposed to invite me in when you invited me over”

“Right” 

Jean stepped aside and let Jakob through, following him to the kitchen table. 

“Would you like a drink?” Jean offered, delaying the inevitable. 

Jakob smiled kindly but shook his head.

“Jean, can you tell me why I’m here. I know I have made myself clear with things; I really think it would be best if we keep some distance between us.” 

Jakobs words stung, reinforcing Jean’s fears. She knew he meant no intent to hurt, but that didn’t mean it didn’t. 

“I understand that Jakob, but I have to tell you something” 

The seriousness of Jean’s tone made Jakob freeze, a realisation that something was amiss. 

“Are you sick, you didn’t seem yourself last week” Jakob asked, his voice clearly worried. 

A warm feeling spread through Jean’s belly, her hand instinctively caressing her soon to be visible bump. Jakob cared regardless of their status, knowing that, was enough to give her the confidence to tell the truth. 

“I am not sick Jakob…but about eight weeks ago I did go to the doctors” 

The mention of doctors only amplified Jakobs concern, his body shifting in his chair as he moved forward to listen. 

“Jean, you’re worrying me” 

“I thought I may be perimenopausal” 

Jakob remained silent, his crystal blue eyes staring intently at Jean’s, his internal worry growing more visible for every moment of silence she kept them in. 

“I was, I mean I am” 

Jakob frowned, confusion written across his face, mixed with underlining concern. He understood what a woman went through, he knew what the menopause was, realised it was a big change, but he had no idea why it related to him. 

“Jean, I don’t understand” 

Quaking where she stood, Jean inhaled sharply, fighting the tears in her eyes and the nausea in her stomach. 

“I am also pregnant” 

Silence fell upon the two as the words settled in the air. The faint thrum of the ones own thoughts rung between ears, the low whistle of the wind picking up leaves and the creak of the dining table as Jakob rose. 

“I don’t understand Jean” 

His voice broke as he said her name, her heart breaking in return. She took a seat opposite where he was seconds before, her legs too weak to hold her. 

“Jakob…”

“You just said you’re in menopause” 

“Perimenopause, it’s early stages…my periods hadn’t completely stopped”  
“But I have had a vasectomy Jean so that means…”

“No Jakob, please” 

Jean covered her mouth with her hand, trying in vain to conceal the sob escaping her lips. The look in Jakob’s eyes mirroring the one Maureen showed when Jean told her. He didn’t believe the baby was his. 

“I had a vasectomy; I can’t have children Jean” 

“The doctor said they don’t always work, she said there’s a chance, Jakob I didn’t sleep with Remi. You are the only possible father, the timings match.” 

Jakob tumbled into the doorframe, propping himself up with a shaky arm. 

“How far along are you?” 

“Almost sixteen weeks”

Cogs turned behind Jakob’s eyes, counting back to the last time he had slept with Jean and her admittance to kissing Remi. His mind raced trying to comprehend the revelation. He made the decision with his late wife to get a vasectomy. He had slept with her afterwards and never fell pregnant, did it have a time frame for effectiveness? What would his wife think, they made the choice as a couple to have no more children? They had all they needed. A child with another women, would his wife me angry? Thoughts consumed him as he backed away, his eyes apologetic but he couldn’t stay. 

“I need to go Jean, I am sorry”

Blistering tears plastered her face, her skin over sensitive and raw, stifled sobs broke free, uncontrollably taking over. She swore not to fall apart, promised herself she was strong enough to handle this. Her own words of affirmation, failing her. Jakob wasn’t meant to be like Remi, Jakob wasn’t Remi, yet she sat all alone. 

Otis returned home after school to find Jean sat in her office, eyes staring at the computer screen. 

“Hey mum, I’m heading over to Erics, I just need to grab my…”

“Otis, can you take a seat” 

“Mum Eric’s waiting outside” 

“Otis please darling, I have to talk to you” 

Repressing a frustrated sigh, Otis sent a quick text to Eric and took a seat opposite Jean. 

“Mum I…”

“Otis, I need to tell you something and I want you to know it’s okay to be angry or upset but you need to remember I love you and this wasn’t planned” 

Otis nose wrinkled, his brow furrowing in mystification of his mother’s words. 

“What is it mum?” 

“Darling, I’m pregnant, about sixteen weeks” 

The room froze over with an icy tone, Otis blue eyes harsh and fearful. Disappointment creeping in, jaw clenching. 

“You, no…is this a joke?” 

“Sweetheart…”

“But your…you can’t be” Otis cried, standing to his feet. 

“Otis I am, I went to the doctor and…”

“But mum…there must be a mistake” 

“There isn’t darling” 

Otis paced the room until the carpet wore thin. Hands rubbing down his face in frustration. 

“Is it Jakobs?” 

Jean bit her lower lip to stop the tears, the embarrassment of everyone assuming Jakob wasn’t the father hurt.

“Yes, it is Jakobs” 

“You’re such a hypocrite” 

“Otis!”

“Mum, you preach about safe sex and protection, yet you can’t even use it yourself! How can you be a mother again now?” He shrieked. “How can you do this to me?”

Stabbing guilt gnawed at her gut. 

“I did it with you” 

“And I know what it’s like growing up without a dad present, are you going to do the same to this baby?” 

“Jakob…” 

“Does he know?” 

“He does” 

“I assume he’s not happy?” Otis snapped sarcastically. 

Jean remained silent, unable to discuss the hurt of Jakobs reaction. 

“Look, I have to go…I’m going to stay at Erics tonight” 

“Otis darling, please” 

Otis ignored Jean, slamming the office door and rushing out to meet Eric, leaving Jean alone with only her thoughts.


	4. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoPE Otis and Ruby have some more scenes together so I played with the idea in this chapter.

Chapter Four 

Otis trudged down the school corridor, Eric by his side. News of Jean’s pregnancy had spread fast in a matter of days. Seemed as though Jakob had spoken to Ola and she had taken the news better than Otis had. Her girlfriend Lily had let the news slip and now Otis had somehow become school gossip once more. Sex kids sexed up mum pregnant by former girlfriend’s dad. 

“Hey sex kid, you going to give your mum sex advise on condoms?” 

With clenched fists Otis punched his locker shut, making the others shudder in affect. 

“She always does this, makes me the joke because of her choices” 

Eric sighed, sad for his best friend but equally pleased for Jean. 

“Look man, it’s will be old news next week” 

“I don’t want it to be news at all” 

The weekend had been spent at Erics, all efforts made eased Otis concerns, but it seemed to have been without luck. 

“It is kind of funny bro, your mum giving sex advice then accidently getting pregnant” Eric laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

Otis glared at Eric, fighting the urge to hit him.

“I blame Ola for telling people, I can’t believe she thinks it’s great news” 

“Have you spoken to her about it?” 

“No, why” 

“Well, this does kind of make you guys step siblings, even if your parents aren’t together. Besides, maybe it’s not so easy for her either. 

“She sure seems fine” 

“Well, her girlfriend did let it slip so she’s been forced to act cool about it” 

Otis thought about it for a moment before Ola appeared in front of him, arms folded across her stomach. 

“Yo sex kid, what was it like having sex with your sister!” 

“I didn’t, we didn’t have sex!” Otis yelled, earning a glare for a passing teacher. 

“Just ignore them” Ola sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. 

“Easy for you, they don’t pick on you” 

The bell rang out for the next class, making Otis jump. Eric waved him off and joined Adam, Ola remained with Otis until the hall was clear. 

“We will be late” 

“Let’s skip class, I thought we should maybe talk”

As much as Otis hated to skip class, he was quite happy to on this occasion. 

“Fine” 

The two left the main building, heading up to the old block roof unseen. The sun beating down on them both as they sat back against the wall. 

“What do you want to talk about Ola?” 

“The baby obviously, how did you take it?” 

An air of excitement rolled off of Ola, her face breaking into a bright smile. 

“I…I don’t know Ola; I didn’t exactly expect my mum to announce she’s having a baby with your dad” 

“I know it’s a shock but, babies are blessing” 

“How are you okay with this?” 

“Otis” 

“Your dad having a baby with someone that isn’t your mum” 

Ola swallowed down the painful memories of her mum. In honesty she hadn’t taken things perfectly when her dad sat her down, but after taking some time, she realised it was a good thing. Her dad was a wonderful father, and regardless of whether he and Jean are together the baby would be lucky. 

“My mum isn’t here anymore Otis. Of course, I never expected my dad to have more children, but my mum would only want him to be happy.” 

“But our parents broke up, there not even together, they didn’t plan this” 

“Okay so there both hypocrites when it comes to protection, but that doesn’t mean there not happy to have a baby, and regardless of why they broke up, I know my dad still cares about your mum” 

“But don’t you think it’s…weird” 

“Weird?” 

“Yeah, like were almost adults, we will be seventeen when this baby is born, it’s not really our sibling” 

“Otis, don’t say that” 

“It’s true” 

“Look at it as a good thing. You grew up without having to share your toys, but you still get a sibling” 

“I was happy without a sibling” 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with our parents, but I know my dad really appreciates my support, even if it is maybe a little weird. I can only imagine your mum is in the same position”

Ola finished her mini speech with a curt nod and headed back down from the roof, leaving Otis to mull over the many thoughts in his mind. 

Unaware of heels clipping against the stone floor, Otis failed to notice Ruby on the roof. 

“You trying to get some sun on your pasty skin?” 

Otis looked up at Ruby, her slender figure hovering over him, her wedges making her seem far taller than reality. 

“What are you doing up here?”

Ruby shrugged and pulled Otis jacket from his lap, placing on the floor and sitting by his side. 

“Couldn’t face math” 

“Me too” 

“So…your mums having a baby”

“Look I’m really not in the mood to discuss that” 

“I just thought I could help” 

“Help with what?”

“You can’t tell anyone I came to speak to you” 

“Fine whatever” 

“I’m serious, I will ruin you” 

“I don’t doubt that” 

“Look, I have a younger brother, he’s three. I was not exactly delighted when my parents told me, I needed no reminder that they even have sex. I’m just saying, I didn’t take it well but actually, he’s the best brother ever and he’s glued us together with my dad’s MS so maybe your mum being pregnant won’t be so bad.”

Otis took a moment to let Ruby’s words sink in. He honestly saw no version of events where a sibling was good, but Ruby’s story sparked a trickle of hope. 

“My dad has two kids with his wife, ex-wife”

“Yeah, boys or girls?” 

“Boy’s, Riley and Oscar…I guess I’ve always been jealous that he chose them over me,” Otis explained softly. 

It was weird, somehow opening up to Ruby was easier than his friends. Maybe it was the rule of never speaking in public and acting like they hated each other that made it less personal. 

“I was worried my brother would get all the attention and I would be forgotten about” Ruby explained, sensing Otis fears of abandonment. 

“I guess I just felt left behind with my dad, it’s always been me and my mum” 

“A baby won’t change that relationship; it just adds to its” 

“I guess” 

“Do you see your half-brothers often?”

Otis squinted up at the blinding sun for a moment. 

“No, they live in America. I see them maybe once a year, twice on occasion” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” 

“No, I mean it’s okay. We were never going to be close, there like seven and eight but I guess part of me wishes I could have been like, a fun big brother maybe” 

“Maybe it will get easier when there older, they might choose to get in contact more” 

“Maybe” 

“Well, I have to go, this wind is running my hair” Ruby said with a slap of her hands on her thighs. 

“Looks fine to me” 

“Fine, Otis, FINE! God help you if you have a sister” Ruby huffed before leaving Otis alone once more. 

Evening fell upon the trailer park, the sun setting in the distant, clouds formed in fluffy bubbles, the sky an amalgamation of pinks and orange. 

“How did you react when you found out about Elsie?” 

Maeve looked to Otis with a disgruntled scoff, smoke seeping from her lips as she flicked her cigarette end to the floor. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t know her, she was a dickhead” 

Otis laughed under his breath, admiring the distant sky from the hill. 

“Yeah, but you said that with love” 

“No, I didn’t” 

Maeve’s smirk could be heard in her voice, her relationship with her sister far deeper than she let on. 

“Do you see her much?” 

“Hmmm, her dads parents let me pop round, there decent people” 

“Is it weird that your mum had her even though she had you and your brother and you’re like older” 

“Otis” Maeve warned, growing tired of his moaning. 

“I just, I don’t know If I can accept this” 

“What is it your actually mad about Otis?” 

“It’s just, I never expected mum to have another baby, and she’s not…as young as she was” Otis mumbled. 

Maeve rolled her eyes dramatically, she understood but she also knew Otis was lucky to have the family she dreamed of. 

“Otis, your mums what…forty something, that’s not old and okay it’s a big age difference but maybe that’s not a bad thing. You’ve always had your mum’s attention and that won’t just disappear but she will be busy with the baby but that just gives you freedom to grow, that’s what you always wanted right? You moaned your mum was suffocating, well now she will have a baby to look after and you won’t be smothered so much” 

Otis nodded in understanding, between Maeve, Ruby and Eric, his perspective had done a one eighty. He still was not totally comfortable, but guilt was seeping in for how he reacted. 

“Look if you don’t want to go home yet then you can crash at mine tonight?” Maeve suggested. 

Otis was sure he could make out a hint of hope in her voice, like maybe she really did want him to stay the night and wasn’t just being kind. Ever since he left Maeve that message and received no response, Otis had doubted everything between them. Maybe she was just nervous, maybe this invitation was her way of acknowledging his message. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“No, come on dickhead…we can watch a film”


	5. Tea and Biscuits

Chapter Five

Jean sat in her chair, a strained couple sat opposite, both struggling with the connection in their relationship. She had commitment issues and he was desperate to understand why. 

“Simon, why don’t you start by explain what it is you want from Sarah”

The middle-aged man turned to his partner, soulful eyes pleading with her hard exterior. Jean made a few notes before he even spoke, picking out the softness in her eyes that she evidently failed to verbalise. 

“I just want to understand why you can’t commit, why you always brush of my affection and have moments of distance, yet you say you want to be with me”

Tears almost fell from Sarah’s eye’s, but she bit her lip hard to maintain a cool exterior. 

“Sarah, do you have anything to say to Simon?” Jean asked softly but professionally. 

The younger women shuffled nervously, eyeing a spot on the floor. 

“I just, I sometimes need space” 

“But I give you space, so much space that sometimes I hardly see you!” 

“Calm voices please Simon, anger only achieves tension and estrangement, it blocks communication.” 

Jean was composed as she spoke, a peaceful silence falling around the room as she looked over her glasses. 

“Sarah, do you want this relationship to work?” 

“Yes” 

“You know, lack of communication with your partner is the number one reason for relationship failures yet it is the simplest way of solving majority of problems. Without communication Simon cannot appreciate your concerns. How about you tell Simon what It is you like most about him” 

Sarah nodded and turned to Simon, her whole face relaxing into a smile and Simon’s tranquil gaze. 

“I like how kind you are, how caring and supportive you are with me. I like that you pretend to like things I like to make me happy, and I…I appreciate you trying with me” 

Tears spilled down Sarah’s cheeks, quickly wiped away by Simon. 

“I want this to work Sarah” 

Jean couldn’t help but feel an unsettled feeling in her stomach. An odd relation to the women in front of her, a love for the man’s understanding. 

“Sarah, Simon is willing to listen, so why don’t you try and explain what is bothering you” 

Once more Sarah took a deep breath to compose herself before looking directly into Simons eyes and speaking. 

“My last relationship ended badly, he treated me with no care, and you are the complete opposite. I have never experienced the love you give me, and I don’t always know how to accept it.” 

The session continued for a further half an hour, the couple making extensive process with Jean’s guidance. All the while, Jean’s own mind spun as she thought of her own relationship and how if she had followed the advice, she gave her clients then maybe Jakob will still be here. 

Driving out after her clients left, Jean headed straight over to Jakob’s. He had sent her a text the day after finding out she was pregnant to say he needed time. It hurt and Jean was scared but she couldn’t leave things as they were. She knew it was probably too late for her and Jakob, but she hoped it wasn’t too late to finally be honest and show her appreciation for the man who she would be raising a child with. Despite his lack of interest thus far, Jean knew he was not a man to abandon a child, he was not Remi and even if her next moment were only for her child and their co-parenting relationship, they would be worth it.

She knocked lightly on the front door, a flicker of apprehension and a millisecond of consideration to running away crossed her mind, before Jakob opened the door. He looked as though he was headed out and she immediately apologised. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t know you were headed out, I erm…I will go”

“Jean, no…wait” 

Jean turned back, feeling dizzy as she spun three sixty. 

“I’m not going anywhere” 

For a second Jean thought he was talking about her and the baby before remembering the keys in his hand. She nodded and accepted his acceptance to come in, hoping Ola wouldn’t be home anytime soon 

Jakob indicated for Jean to sit at the table while he made tea and biscuits. Talks at the table always seemed super serious and distant unlike the sofa or even on a walk, but it didn’t feel appropriate to suggest they curl onto the sofa together.

“So, I…” Jakob began, placing the tea down from Jean and a selection of biscuits. 

Jean noted the mug he chose, a large yellow one with a blue rim. It had always been her favourite of his, she sure as hell would never be able to finish it all though, not will the growing pressure to her bladder. 

“Jakob, please…I have something I need to say, and I need you to let me just speak before you do otherwise, I won’t say it and this will have been a waste of time” Jean rambled, suddenly standing and pacing in a tight spot. 

Jakob gave a curt nod and leant back in his chair, the creak of old wooden slats echoing in his hobbit home. 

“I have had a lot of time to think about this situation and the actions I have taken in recent months. Although too late, I realise now that the way I treated you was incredibly unfair and that my inability to communicate with you caused a great deal of pain that I am so inconceivably sorry for. I was scared to love you, and to allow you to love me and it wasn’t till I lost you that I realised just how lucky I was and that I really do love you”

Jean swallowed down the growing lump in her throat and pushed through her speech, a speech she had been rehearsing the whole drive over, even driving round the block an extra three times to get it right.

“When Remi turned up that day, I felt an overwhelming urge to show off in a pathetic attempt to make him jealous. I never intended to belittle you or make you feel bad in anyway. I was upset when you left and agreed to continue drinking with Remi which stupidly ended in that kiss. I don’t know if you will ever be able to forgive me for it and I understand if you can’t…but…” 

Like gravel under a wheel, Jean’s voice cracked under the weight of her emotions, her hormonal change doing nothing to help her control. 

“But I am so incredibly sorry, for both being selfish and hurting you. I wish I could take it back. You didn’t deserve that treatment.”

With a shaky breath and batting the tears away, caressing her little bump, Jean continued. 

“I am also sorry for this situation. I obviously never thought this would happen, but I have decided to keep the baby. I know it’s a lot to accept and I will respect your decision in how involved you want to be if at all, but if you do want this baby with me then I…I am asking if we can make things work as co-parents for the sake of the baby. I will do everything I conceivably can to be the best mum possible, and I will accept whatever custody arrangement you think would be best. I will always work with you and not against you, I will do anything I can to make raising our baby work.”

Tears fell thick and fast as Jean lost her composure, holding up a hand when Jakob attempted to interrupt. 

“I feel guilty enough as it is for bringing another baby into this world from a broken home, I cannot allow this baby to be raised with any strain between us, or ever allow our baby to feel torn between us because of my mistakes.” 

As sobs escaped her wet lips, Jean clung to the back of her chair, staring at the now cold tea as she tried to regain some semblance of composure. 

Jakob leant forward on his chair, elbows rested on his knees and fingers interlocking. He inhaled sharply, eyes glassy, brimming with unshed emotion. 

“Can I speak?” 

Jean nodded and took her seat, wiping away her tears in embarrassment, praying that Jakob would agree to make the co-parenting thing work. 

“I was going out”

A rosy blush crept up Jean’s cheeks, feeling apologetic for interrupting him. 

“I am sorry…”

“I was coming to see you”

“Me?” 

“Yes, you”

Jean remained silent, unsure if Jakob was expecting a response. 

“I was never meant to have more children; I made that decision with my wife. We had all we needed.”

Nausea washed over Jean, a hurt and guilt for even getting involved in Jakob’s life, feeling as though she was one big inconvenience that made everything spin into one giant mess. 

Jakob obviously noted the look of hurt on Jean’s face, his face softening and eyes smiling across at her. 

“But my wife got sick, and she is gone. I never thought I would love again, and then I met you Jean. Sometimes what you expect to happen, changes. I love my girls; I love being a father. I planned no more children with my wife but not because we didn’t love children. We were just happy with two. I never made plans with you because I didn’t think children were an option, but things change.”

Tiny baby hiccups escaped Jean’s slight frame as she followed Jakob’s words. 

“We are old” 

A bubbly laugh left Jean’s lips when she caught the smirk Jakob flashed her. 

“I guess I should enjoy my sleep for next few months” Jakob whispered.

Jean bit her lip nervously, a glimmer of hope in the pit of her stomach. 

“Does this mean we can make this work?” Jean asked desperately. 

“I shouldn’t have left you after you told me. It was inexcusable. I just needed time to process. I was always going to support you and our baby Jean; I should have made that clear to you. 

The calmed sobs returned with a little more control and a barely there smile adorning Jean’s face. 

“Okay” 

“Have you had your first appointment?”

Jean shook her head, she cancelled the initial one, hoping Jakob would come around and giving her a little more time to think. 

“I re booked it for Monday” 

“I want to be there” 

“Okay” 

“Good, now I go out, I have to buy a crib”


	6. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeans mum comes to town and causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive always wandered what Jean's family life would have been like growing up.

Chapter Six

Pots and pans crashed together, ringing out through the house, an old boyband CD playing away beneath the noise. Otis stumbled downstairs, his eyes still congested with sleep to find Jean and his Jean’s mother Ann in the kitchen. 

“Oh, finally you show your face” Ann grumbled, eyeing Otis. 

“Nan?”

Jean’s mother Ann was an infrequent visitor, normally occupied with an extravagant holiday or generally too busy. Not that Otis nor Jean minded, Ann was a difficult character. 

“You’ve got skinnier Otis, and gosh when did you last see some sunlight. Don’t you go to California to see your father and get a tan?” 

“Mum”

“Jean I am just saying” 

Jean sighed and returned to her tea, smiling at Otis who had finally returned home the day before. They hadn’t really spoken much but at least he wasn’t totally ignoring her. 

“Well come and give me a hug”

Otis forced a smile and hugged his nan, bending awkwardly to accommodate her pint-sized stature. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here now?” Jean asked, having been taken aback by her mother’s insistent knocking early that morning. 

“Your miracle pregnancy of course, although I’m not sure how you will cope at your age.” 

“I’m not old” 

“You’re not young though dear” Ann smiled patronizingly. 

“How did you even know?” Jean asked, knowing full well her father must have let slip. 

“You know your dad can’t keep things from me, I also know you tell him with that knowledge so you can avoid telling me yourself” 

“I wander why”

“Well, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Your judgmental” 

“No, I’m not darling, I am just honest, you’ve never handled honesty well. Look how long you allowed his attention seeking father to cheat on you for, you couldn’t admit that and be honest with yourself” 

Jean clenched her jaw, fury bubbling inside her. She loved her mother like a daughter should, but she didn’t care for her personality. 

“There was more than just our relationship at stake mother” 

“Well, I did tell you he would break your heart” Ann muttered. 

Otis rolled his eyes and sat down, ignoring the tension and eating his toast. 

“So, Otis, how do you feel about a sibling, seventeen years later?” 

Jean fought the urge to bang her head against the table, instead grabbing the newspaper and scanning it absentmindedly. 

“Hmmm, it’s okay I guess” 

“That doesn’t sound like your very pleased, not that I blame you”

“I just mean it was a shock” Otis offered, hoping to avoid creating more issues. 

Ann scoffed as she re stacked the cereal cupboard. 

“That’s certain, it obviously wasn’t planned. How did the father react, is he working or is he hiding in the bedroom?” 

Jean bit her lip nervously. It was bad enough having her mother drag her lifestyle through the mud, but she didn’t fancy making it worse by revealing that she and Jakob were not actually together. 

“Working” 

“What time does he get home?” 

Otis eyed his mother feeling sorry for her in the moment. 

“We don’t live together so he will be home with his daughters” 

“How are you supposed to raise this baby when you don’t live together Jeanie?” 

“Don’t call me that mum” 

“Darling, you need to bring your families together if you’re going to make this work”

“Stay out of this” 

“Unless…” 

Ann paused as realisation dawned on her. Standing from her crouched position near the cupboard she moved over to place a hand on Jean’s shoulder. 

“Are you and the father even in a relationship… Jeanie?” 

Otis stood with purpose, collecting his bowl and moving to the sink. 

“I think that’s enough baby talk”

“Otis dear I am only interested in my grandchild” 

“No, you’re being nosey” Otis snapped before retreating to his room.

Jean couldn’t help but smile, grateful for her son’s support, even if things weren’t great between them.

“Be careful with him, an attitude now can…”

“I know how to raise my son mum” 

“I’m just saying…”

“Mum” Jean warned. 

“Fine, shall we go out, maybe do some shopping?” 

Jean wanted to say no, wanted to close her eyes and wake up when her mum was gone but instead, she agreed, hoping it would be enough and her mum would be back in her car and home to make her dad dinner as soon as possible. 

The shopping trip was relatively uneventful, Ann kept quiet from prying questions, instead spending an unnecessary amount of money. Jean sighed when they got home, and her mum said she would head home soon, but not before Ann dealt a few final blows. 

“You know dear, you should probably try and sort your relationship with the baby’s father, it doesn’t look great having another baby on your own” 

Jean froze in disgust, slamming her hand against the counter. 

“I am not alone; Jakob is an incredible man and will be a present father” 

“If he’s so incredible why are you not together?” 

“That is not your business” 

“Oh Jeanie, did you push him away?” 

“Get out”

“Darling” 

“I said leave mum! I don’t want you here anymore. You don’t get to turn up uninvited and criticise me and my choices.”

“I just want the best for you…”

“No, no you don’t. You want what’s best for you. A perfect daughter with the perfect family that you can tell your friends, well I am sorry to disappoint but I am not perfect” 

“I just don’t understand how you get into these situations Jeanie, I mean pregnant at your age, another child grown up, another failed relationship, what will that show Otis and this baby” 

Jean was about to scream and drag her mum out by her hair when Otis stepped into the room. 

“It shows me and my sibling that you can do anything. That you can be strong and powerful and teach your children all the right things without a man. Mum isn’t perfect, but she is damn close, and she’s done a better job of being my mum and dad that you ever have. She will do it all again, with the support of Jakob and raise this baby just as well as she raised me.” 

“Otis, dear…”

“Mum asked you to leave nan”

Ann sighed, bowing her head before accepting defeat. She whispered words of luck she placed a sweet kiss to Jean’s cheek, before loosely hugging Otis goodbye. 

Jean and Otis stood in silence until the door closed, tears in both their eyes but neither letting them fall. 

“You didn’t need to stand up for me like that” 

“Yes, I did, and I meant it all. Mum I am sorry for how I’ve behaved, I just…”

“It’s okay Otis. It’s really okay.”

“No, I was only thinking of myself”

“Darling, can we maybe talk things out?” 

“We don’t need to, I’m okay with you having a baby and I promise to help you out with whatever you need”

“Sweetheart” Jean sighed with a sob, pulling Otis into a tight mother bear hug, his lanky frame towering hers. 

Otis pulled back from his mum and smiled, a wash of nervous bubbles surfacing. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” 

“You can talk to me about anything Otis” 

Otis smiled and headed to the sofa, Jean joining him. 

“I erm…I wasn’t staying at Erics” 

“Oh” 

“I was with Maeve” 

“Oh, Maeve as in the young lady you set up a sex clinic with?” Jean asked curiously, trying not to judge him about his clinic decisions. 

“Ahm, yeah” 

“Hmmm, and she is a good friend?” 

Otis blushed and avoided his mother’s gaze.   
“I guess I want her to be more” 

Jean grinned, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree at Otis revelation. 

“And have you told her this?” 

“No…well sort of…no” 

“Sweetheart?” 

“I left her a voicemail months ago after we had a fight, and I didn’t exactly say I liked her, but I sort of implied it and then we got back to school and started talking again and everything was fine, but she never mentioned the message. I just, it wasn’t the sort of message you forget about and then she let me stay at hers and it was her idea and I just don’t know what to think” 

Jean nodded, taking in everything Otis had to say.

“Where did you both sleep when you stayed?”

“Nothing happened like that mum”

“Darling there is so judgment as long as you use protection” 

“Mum please, I need advice not a talk about sex” 

“Sorry…okay, can I assume you didn’t share a bed?” 

Otis nodded and twisted his hands, thinking this was a huge mistake and Maeve just wanted to be friends.

“We did watch a film and she fell asleep on me, but she brushed it off and then did it again the next night, even instigating that she wanted to like, hug” 

“Darling, maybe Maeve is just a little nervous. It can take time before two people finally get together as it were” 

“But Maeve doesn’t get nervous” 

“Sweetheart…even those that appear confident find things nerve wracking. It sounds to me that maybe Maeve is unsure if she should address the voicemail but that she also enjoys your company. Why don’t you just tell her that you will always be there, and she can always talk to you. It might give her the confidence she needs to bring it up”

Otis nodded and rested his head on his mum’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Jakob, but you have my blessing to get back with him” 

“Thank you darling but I think I have lost that chance” 

“You never know” 

“Maybe sweetheart”


	7. Help

Chapter Seven

It had taken her hours but finally the nursey walls were a pale yellow, decorated with a wallpaper boarder of baby giraffes. Painting walls was something Jean had got pretty good at. The whole house had been done up my herself while Remi had been of with other women. Not knowing the babies’ sex, Jean wanted something neutral. She was not the sort to assume the stereotypical blue and pink only fitted a boy and girl respectively. She had brought a turquoise blue blanket with a teddy attached, and a pale pink patch work cushion for the rocking chair. 

The visit from her mother had left Jean in doubt, despite the confidence Otis gave her and although throughout her time with Remi, she had been forced to learn new skills, she had never had to assemble a crib. That had been the one thing Remi did actually do. The bassinet would not be used forever, and Jean was determined to put this crib together without needing help. She did debate waiting for Otis to get home, but something nagged at her that she needed to do this herself, to prove she could do this all. 

The fresh paint fumes were still pretty strong, made worse as Jean’s senses were heightened from hormones. The crib she brought was pretty big, with multiple parts and rubbish instructions. Ironically the Swedish version appeared more detailed, but Jean had already decided calling Jakob was not an option. Although things between them had greatly improved since their respective speeches, they were still not a couple. At some point they would have to really discuss custody arrangements and Jean wanted to show she had the baby’s room at her house ready. 

Jean started trying to put the crib together, getting herself in a jumble, surrounded by slats of wood, and empty paint pots. Standing up, Jean lifted across slats as she tried screwing pieces into place. With her growing bump and limited height, the angle was not right. Without paying much attention, she felt for her wedges she had kicked of earlier, sliding them back on without doing them up. Suddenly the paint fumes seemed to have grown worse making Jean feel slightly sick. Her wedges loosely on her feet leaving her unstable as she leant further across, the mix of lingering paint and poor shoe judgement cause Jean to slip awkwardly, her unnatural weight pulling her forward into the half standing crib, the distant wall too far to help balance her leaving her tumbling to the ground. 

“Shit, oh oww shit” Jean groaned. 

The wood she fell on dug into her leg painfully, cutting her through her jumpsuit.

“Fuck, fuck, shit” 

Jean moved from the splintering wood, cradling her bump that she fortunately didn’t fully land on. Somehow, she had fallen to her side, protecting the baby better, but still she feared she had done something from the faint pain in her side. 

Carefully she pulled herself into the rocking chair, cautiously examining her leg. She lifted her pant leg to see the cut but winced from the pain in her belly. 

“Ow no god no” 

Tears fought to escape her eyes as panic took over. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly stupid for not asking for help. She grabbed her phone but feared calling Jakob, and she didn’t want to scare Otis. She moved to the bathroom checking her underwear for any signs of bleeding. Nothing, but the faint pain in her side still throbbed. She rubbed circles over her belly as she hurried to get her car keys, whispering to her unborn baby as she did, saying a silent pray that her baby was okay. 

She wasn’t sure what laws she broke driving herself to the hospital, but she arrived in record time. The helpful and understanding staff brought Jean to a room to examine her, keeping her calm as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Is there someone we can call?” The nurse asked.

“Mmm…I, I am okay” 

“You will likely be advised not to drive yourself home, you may need someone to collect you Jean”

Jean considered the possibility of calling Maureen but knew Jakob would be angrier if he later found out she hadn’t told him.

“Can you call the father” Jean whispered softly. 

She was grateful to the nurse for passing no judgment at her clearly complicated situation and waited patiently for the doctor and Jakob. 

Only moment after the nurse left, the doctor came in to check on her. Scanning over her belly with care and feeling down her sides.

“Jean everything looks great, the baby has a strong healthy heartbeat.” 

“Really” Jean sighed in relief. 

“Yes, I think the pain you are experiencing is from a pulled muscle from when you fell. It will be uncomfortable for a while, but with some paracetamol you will be fine in a few days. For now, just take it easy, no more heavy lifting and platform shoes” 

Jean smiled in embarrassment but grateful to know the baby was okay. 

“Jean!” 

Jakob practically barrelled his way through the door, fear written across his face as he stumbled over his feet to get to her. 

“Jean, are you okay?” 

Jakob reached out to Jean, brushing back a stray hair without thinking before moving away a little. 

“I’m fine Jakob, so is the baby” 

The doctor smiled politely as he stood. 

“I will just fill out some paperwork and you can be on your way.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” 

Jean blushed and bowed her head, the growing guilt brimming in her mind, afraid of what Jakob thought. 

“Jean what were you thinking?” Jakob snapped. 

Instinctively Jean retreated down the bed, slouching as though escaping the disappointment. 

“You could have seriously hurt yourself and the baby Jean. You should never have been putting a crib together yourself! And the doctor said you were wearing wedges, Jean you are pregnant” 

Despite the slight raise in his voice, Jean could tell by the look in Jakob’s eye that he was simply concerned for her welfare and their baby. Between the telling off and mumbled apology, neither realised their hands were brushing together until the Doctors return broke them apart. 

“Well Jean, I have no concerns, I recommended some painkillers and plenty of rest. You are free to go home” 

Jakob had Ola drop him at the hospital, his license now permitted him to drive again. He drove extra careful, ensuring Jean and their baby were safe, swearing in Swedish at irresponsible drivers who threatened his family. When they got back, Jakob made tea and insisted Jean sat down. 

“I will stay till Otis gets home” 

“Jakob you don’t have to if your busy” 

“No, I will stay” 

Jean didn’t want to fight so she nodded and sipped her tea quietly. 

“Jakob” 

“Hmm”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be so hard to put a crib together, I just wanted to make you’re the baby’s room here was ready, I wanted it to be nice” 

Jakob nodded, understanding where Jean was coming from, but it still angered him her inability to accept help. 

“You must learn to ask for help Jean, don’t be so stubborn, it makes me angry” 

Jean nodded her head, only now realising how close Jakob had sat down next to her. She could spell his scent, his shampoo. The faint hint of sawdust and his coking. 

“Thank you for collecting me” 

“Of course, Jean, but you should have called me sooner”

“I was afraid how you would react” Jean admitted softly, her voice barely a hushed whisper.

“I still care, about you and the baby Jean” 

His words were said with care, soft and sweet like honey, offering a moment of hope to Jean, making her feel safe a protected by him. Her insides melting, his proximity assaulting her senses. It happened before she could even register. Her head tipped up to his, her soft lips pressing into his for the briefest of moments before her senses returned, pulled back into reality as she realised, he had pulled away from her. Pulled back from her, moved his face from hers, lips no longer a whisper kiss apart. 

“Oh my god Jakob I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean, I just…I mean, the fumes…the paint fumes, I wasn’t thinking.” 

“Jean…”

“It won’t happen again Jakob, I promise” Jean assured as she shuffled to the end of the sofa, embarrassment flushing her skin. 

The front door flew open, a cold rush of the outside air invading the house as Otis came home. 

“Mum, are you alright, Ola text me, I only just saw it” 

Jean appreciated the interruption, glad to see Jakob was no longer staring at her and instead stood. 

“Darling I’m fine, just a little fall”

“And the baby?” 

“Everything is fine sweetheart” 

“Okay, good, that’s good” 

Otis nodded to Jakob in a silent thanks for staying, moving aside as the older man brushed past. 

“If you need something done, you call” Jakob insisted not waiting for Jean to reply. 

“Goodbye Jean, Otis” 

Jakob headed out the door, hardly acknowledging Jean, the cold air making him shiver in his thin shirt, but his lips remained warm, burning from her touch however brief he allowed. He smiled softly, his eyes closed as he headed for the main road, happy to walk in the cool night while privately imagining Jean’s lips upon his until it was all he thought of.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The house was cold when Ola returned home, a breeze apparently trapped inside the four walls. She looked around noticing the open windows and the faint remnants of smoke. 

“Dad?” 

“Ya!” 

“Why is it Smokey in here?” 

“The oven burnt the food” 

Ola smirked and curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. 

“Of course, it did” 

Jakob stepped out from the kitchen, a warm grin on his tired face. 

“You want food?” 

“No, I ate with Lily” 

Jakob grunted in response, is standard for acknowledging most things before joining Ola in the front room, settling into the armchair.

“Have you made the babies room up yet?” Ola asked, wanting to get her dad to open up. 

The spare room had been emptied of her sisters’ stuff, unused since Elena went travelling. It was so unlikely for her to return permanently that Ola cleared it ready for the baby. 

“No” Jakob responded, never moving his gaze from the tv. 

“It won’t be long before the baby arrives and you know when mothers are…erm older, they ahh, you know don’t always go to term” Ola tried to explain.

Jakob smirked, although Ola had been understanding and fairly accepting, she did find the age difference and age of her father difficult for a while. 

“The baby will stay at Jeans” 

“What? I thought you guys were going to co-parent, you said Jean wanted that. Jean wouldn’t keep you from the baby” 

“I know Ola”

“Then why…”

“The baby should have to move between us…I will go to the baby” 

“But you and Jean aren’t together” 

“I will sleep on her sofa at night to begin with, I will take the baby, but the baby needs routine” 

Ola smiled sadly, she really did like Jean and she wanted thing to work out for her dad and Jean. She had seen the sadness in her dad’s eyes, and the love. Although Jean would never replace her mum, she was damn close. 

“Dad, do you think you and Jean will get back together?” 

“We must focus on the baby” 

“Come on dad, you obviously still love her. I know she did something to hurt you but was it really that bad?” Ola pried. 

When the initial break up happened, Jakob had avoided explanation, but pestered by Ola he eventually said Jean had caused him pain and needed to really decide what she wanted. Ola was not silly and new from Otis that Jean had maintained a rather active sex life much to his dismay, so concluded herself that Jean had maybe slipped up. One thing Ola was adamant about was Jean’s loyalty to her dad. She didn’t believe Jean was seeing other men but guessed someone from her past might have made an appearance. 

“Ola watch tv” 

Ola rolled her eyes and stood, moving to her dad’s chair and lounging across the arm, blanket still tightly around her as she waited for Jakob to shuffle over enough to allow her to squeeze in beside him. His protective arm resting lightly behind her. 

“I know you like Jean, I don’t want you to misunderstand” Jakob explained softly. 

Despite his initial disappointment in Jean and the hurt, he knew she was a good person, complex and odd but with a loving heart. He knew Jean had been a female model in Ola’s life and appreciated that. He didn’t was Jean’s indiscretion to taint Ola’s opinion of her. 

Ola nodded, confirming her suspicions but she wasn’t ready to let it rest. 

“Did Jean cheat on you?” 

She needed to know, needed to know how angry to be even though she didn’t want to be angry at Jean, she didn’t like to see her dad hurt. 

Jakob sighed, his calloused hand running down his outgrown stubble as he fought with his brain to find the right words. 

“It wasn’t quite like that” 

“Okay” 

Despite the simple response, Ola was waiting intently for more detail and Jakob knew it. 

“Ola, I don’t know if Otis knows what happened” 

“Dad, it is our secret” 

“Jean’s a good person” 

“I know that, but I guess she did a bad thing yes?” 

Jakob nodded sadly, not realising just how much her choices that night had hurt him, but also feeling so much love for the women carrying his baby. A love that took over any pain she may have unintentional caused. He understood, somehow, he just understood her actions because she wasn’t perfect, and she had been hurt before too. 

“She had too much wine, and kissed Remi one evening” 

Ola nodded in acceptance, letting it sink in. She knew Jean’s feelings towards her ex-husband so suspected the decision was poorly made and meant nothing, but it didn’t take away from the action itself. 

“Who instigated it?” 

“Both I think” 

“Hmmm, and she didn’t tell you right away?” 

“No…maybe a week later when she was angry” 

“Oh” 

“Communication” 

“Huh?”

“Jean…she is bad at saying how she feels, that’s why we fought. She was hurt by Remi, I wanted more than she did to begin with. I think it scared her. Then she panicked and made a bad choice.” Jakob explained softly. 

Ola smiled and rested her head on her dad’s shoulder, her hair tickling his chin and making him laugh. She loved her dad’s understanding nature, on many occasions when he and her mum had mini fights, he would always explain to Ola and her sister why something had happened, why their mum got mad and why he loved her still.

“I don’t think Jean knows how to accept your love because she’s been hurt before, but I think she wants too, and I think you should give her another chance” 

Jakob looked at his daughter, proud at her maturity. She reminded him so much of her mother. 

“You do?” 

“Yes, people make mistakes and I think you guys maybe needed to talk more before settling in a relationship. It was too much too soon, and I know a baby complicates that, but it’s not too late to try and it’s never too late to talk. You always told me and Elena, even if we had done something wrong and kept it a secret, it would never be to late to come and talk to you about it, sometimes it just takes time to build u the courage.” 

“I did say that” 

“I spoke with Otis yesterday…I think Jean is suffering a lot of pain because of her choices, I don’t think she needs to suffer more because you won’t give her a second chance even though you clearly still love her” 

Jakob nodded, listening to his daughter’s words, tears stinging his eyes. 

“You are so much like your mother Ola” 

“Mum was incredible, I know she would approve of Jean. I think she would be mad at you for not letting yourself be happy”

“Mmmm, what do you think she would say to me having another baby without her?” Jakob asked, the question sitting heavy on his heart. 

“I think mum would whole heartedly approve, she knows what a fantastic father you are, she had two babies with you after all”

Ola spoke with tears in her eyes, one rolling down her cheek quickly swept away by Jakob. 

“Go see Jean tomorrow dad” 

“I will Ola, I promise” 

Jakob drilled the screw into place while Otis held the crib steady, the two working in tandem to fix up the baby’s nursery. While Jean was at Maureen’s, Jakob had come round to finish off the crib, asking Otis if he would help. Although the help wasn’t really needed, Jakob wanted to include Otis in the process and do something with him his father never had. 

“We are nearly done” Jakob declared.

Otis stood back, mimicking Jakob and inspecting their work. He knew Jakob didn’t need him, but he appreciated being asked. Ola had called him the night before and the two quickly realised they were both aware of Jean and Remi’s kiss. Something Jean had admitted to when she and Jakob initially broke up. Despite his anger Otis blamed in father for putting his mum in the position. After talking with Ola, he agreed his mum was happier with Jakob and was pleased to find him on the doorstep that morning. Although Jakob didn’t know Maureen had taken Jean out, he was pleased to make this a surprise. 

“Should we push it into place?” Otis asked.

“Lift, we lift it” Otis nodded and followed suit. 

“It looks good” 

“It does, I’m glad I could help” 

“We paint the porch next” Jakob informed as he began to clean up his stuff. 

Otis frowned and checked his watch. 

“I erm, I’m going to meet Maeve and Eric actually so…”

Jakob laughed a belly laugh, patting Otis shoulder. 

“Not now, I’m too old for another job, but soon” 

“Right, okay cool” 

“I will wait for your mum; do you want dropping anywhere?” 

“Oh no it’s fine, but thanks” 

Jakob waited on the sofa, the tv playing to itself as his mind wandered to Jean. He had thought a lot the night before after talking to Ola, realising just how much he really did love Jean. He found himself nervous to see her, unsure what approach was best. He felt bad for some of his actions in recent months and hoped the nursery would be a clean slate. Brought from his thoughts by her return he jumped from the couch giving her a fright. 

“Oh Jakob, you scared me” 

“I am sorry Jean” 

“What are you doing here?” Jean asked curiously, still embarrassed about her incident with the crib and the failed kiss. 

“I have a surprise” 

“Oh…for me?” 

“Yes, for you Jean” 

Jean blushed, not knowing what her surprise was, a small bubble of excitement in the pit of her stomach. 

“Come” 

Jean frowned but followed Jakob upstairs, her stomach doing somersaults when he stopped at the nursery. 

“Ready?” 

Despite shaking, Jean was able to nod her head and was guided into the room, Jakob’s warm hand on her lower back. 

“Oh Jakob” She sobbed

The room was finely decorated, the crib completed and pushed into its allocated position, a mobile attached above it, the mattress in place with multiple blankets neatly folded within, the teddy blanket and an addition stuffed animal sat in a corner. The rocking chair was pushed into the far corner, a large fluffy cushion added with a knit blanket over its arm. A handcrafted wooden toy box sat on the floor with Our Baby engraved into the lid. 

“Do you like it?” Jakob asked cautiously, unsure what to make of Jean’s silence before realising she was sobbing into her hands. 

“It’s perfect Jakob” 

Jakob pulled Jean into his arms, her belly snug in between them as he held her as close as possible, his comforting hands rubbing circles on her back and arms, soothing her with barely their kisses to her hair. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me” 

“Otis helped me” 

“Oh Jakob, I don’t deserve you” 

“Don’t be like that Jean” Jakob lulled. 

Jean pulled back and smiled a teary blue-eyed grin, her eyes swimming and full of adoration, so eternally grateful for this beautiful man. Her heart clenching with love knowing their baby would be so protected and safe because of him. 

Before realising what was happening, his lips were on hers, softly caressing the delicate sink with his own. Kissing her soundly with muffled moans of appreciation, his tongue teasing and licking into her accepting mouth. 

With laboured breaths, Jean pulled away in delighted surprise. 

“I…Jakob, I thought…”

“Shhhh, I wanted to kiss you before Jean, I really did, but I thought we should wait until the baby was here. Then I spoke with Ola, and I realised I have been a fool to not give us another chance” 

“Oh…Jakob” 

“Jean, we have a lot to discuss, but I want to talk, I want to make us work. I love you too much to let you go” 

“Jakob, I love you too, I was an idiot, I made a terrible choice and I hate myself for it. I love you so much, I know I don’t deserve another chance but please let me prove to you how much I care” 

Tears freely fell between the two as they held onto one another, both afraid to let go. 

“You deserve so much Jean, it was one mistake, I can forgive you” Jakob whispered, kissing the shell of her ear. 

Jean sobbed hard, chocking into his chest. His forgiveness was what she needed to lift some of her guilt, to allow herself to be open and make things right. 

“It’s only you Jakob” 

Jakob kissed her lips, cradling her chin in his hand for the perfect access. His thumb gently stroking her rosy cheek. 

“Let’s make tea, we can talk” 

The reformed couple made their way to the outside terrace, chairs pulled up close to each other. The weather was getting better, the need for light jackets only, while rays beat down to warm their cheeks. 

“It’s my job to help couples, yet I don’t know where to start with my own relationship, if this is a relationship again” Jean whispered softly. 

Jakob smiled, his eyes squinting in against the sun. 

“I want a relationship Jean, I have said this, I need to know what you want” Jakob pressed. 

Jean beamed, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

“I want a relationship too” 

“But?” 

“Why does their have to be a but?” Jean asked worriedly. 

For months she had been internally trying to dissect her actions and feelings, and finally she felt like she was at a place where she understood what Jakob wanted, until he said but. 

“Something held you back before, we need to discuss it if we are to work through it, is that not what you would say to clients?” 

“Your right, I erm…”

Jean inhaled, composing her thoughts and herself. 

“I was scared to commit even though I wanted to. I don’t think I knew how to be loved; I didn’t know how to accept your love” 

“You think you can now?” 

“I know I want to, and I know I also need your help to allow myself that acceptance” Jean admitted. 

“You have to be open with me Jean” 

“I know I do, and I am sorry I haven’t been in the past” 

“I will help you” 

“Promise” 

“Promise”

Jean giggled, feeling like she was fourteen again. Jakob made her feel young, and she enjoyed that, it made her feel free. 

“Do we start right from the beginning?” Jean questioned. 

“We are having a baby Jean; we have skipped a few steps” 

Jakob laughed, patting her knee and kissing her cheek. 

“We go slow, but we move forward” Jakob replied. 

“So, what does that mean for the baby, where the baby lives?” 

Jakob sensed Jean’s anxiety, the way she avoided his gaze and bounced her knee, her hands placed lovingly on her bump. 

“Our baby has his or her nursery here. I will be here, even if I don’t live here. I can stay over, but we can still keep our own space as we build our life together. I have my girls to think of and you have Otis. We make the blend slowly, but I would like to live with you eventually Jean.” 

“I want that too” 

“Okay that’s a start, we will be alright Jean, I know it”


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The principle sat opposite them, her back straight as a pole and her eyes narrowed into a glare. She was scarier than Mr Groff, always lurking round corners to catch you out, never accepting the typical bullshit and always punishing. Up until now, Otis, Ola, Maeve and Eric had escaped her office, but the school trip had gone from boring to eventful in minutes, and not in a good way. 

It had started with a passing comment about Remi, some kid having seen an American talk show interviewing him. Otis had brushed it off, hoping it would be forgotten but instead, it became more. Other students joining in, mocking Otis for how his father came across. It bothered him but not enough to say anything. A sarky comment from Maeve shut them up for a while but not long. One guy stepped forward, leering at Otis with a smirk. 

“So, your dad left you for a better life without you in it?” 

“Piss off Jake” 

“Now now, don’t be like that, you have your ex-girlfriend’s daddy to look up to now, how is that, knowing you’ve kissed your sister” 

“Leave me alone” 

“What was it about you that your dad didn’t like, how boring you are, how weird you are…the fact you’re not cool” 

“Fuck off Jake” Maeve snapped, shoving him aside. 

“Woah cock bitter go find a cock to bite” 

“Fuck off back to your friends and leave Otis alone” 

“Ohhh do I sense something here” Jake mocked. 

Eric and Ola joined the argument, both giving Jake what’s for. 

“You going to hit me Eric?” 

“Just go Jake” 

“I want to talk with my buddy Otis” 

“I’m not your buddy, your friend nothing, just go” 

“Come on man, it’s a bit of fun” 

“No, it’s not” 

“Oh, is mummy’s boy sensitive, do you need daddy…oh wait daddy found a new family and now mummy’s making her new one…what’s it like to be a left-out loser that nobody wants?”

Searing anger coursed Otis veins, making his head spin. A panic attack rising in his chest. He could hear words, jumbles of insults thrown his way, laughter growing louder and louder and then cheers, screams and raucous behaviour. He looked through hooded eyes, Jake Zimmerman flat on the floor, Maeve holding her hand with anger in her eyes. 

“You bitch!” 

If not now, when. Without allowing himself time to think, Otis launched himself toward Jake as he stood to hit Maeve, shoving him into a stand of cards. 

“OTIS!” Eric cried, a hint of proudness in his voice. 

Jake shoved Otis to his back, rising to kick his side but was intercepted by a tiny Ola swiping his legs from under him. He climbed to his feet, going for Ola but meeting a hard shoulder from Eric, causing him to fall into Otis and crash heads. With his head spinning, Otis gripped Jakes shirt, telling him he was an arsehole, a prick the biggest jerk ever. It was meek and unthreatening but supported by his friends Otis got his point across. Unfortunately, the teachers had rushed back to the fight, along with security. Jake played the victim while the others were given the blame. After some pleading words from the teachers, the gallery staff agreed to not cause a scene and only asked that those involved leave, where they were marched straight to the principle. 

“When I took this position, I was instructed to raise the school’s reputation, not allow students to hinder it further.” 

“Miss…”

“Need I remind you Maeve, and Eric that you have both have previously been suspended from school grounds. This does not look good for either of you” 

At that warning, Otis and Ola exchanged glances, an unspoken decision made from just a look. 

“Now who is going to explain this”? 

The silence fell around the four, awkward side glances between each other before Maeve sat up. 

“It was…”

“My fault miss, I started it, I punched Jake miss” 

Maeve stared at Otis, her own eyes narrowing. She went to speak but Otis gave her a warning with his steely blue eyes that told her to remain silent. 

“Mr Milburn, this is very disappointing, I did not expect this from you”

“It was my fault too, I erm…I shoved Jake to the floor” Ola added, kicking Eric as he went to protest. 

“It was only because Jake was being rude to Otis miss!” Eric exclaimed, louder than intended. 

The principle looked between the four students: her death stare unwavering. 

“Do you have anything else to add Mr Effiong?” 

“Actually, I was the…”

“It was all me miss” Otis reiterated. 

“And me” Added Ola. 

“Just the two of you?” 

“Yes miss” 

Maeve and Eric looked between each other and the others. Both determined to defend their friends, but knowing they would be expelled if they were caught in more trouble. 

“Right, in that case, Maeve, Eric you may leave. I suggest you avoid other people’s problems; you don’t want to find yourself in more trouble” 

Maeve and Eric nodded silently, standing and leaving in tandem, while Otis and Ola remained seated. 

“Otis, can you explain to me what happened to make you feel the need to punch a fellow student” 

Otis swallowed hard, trying not to sound weak. 

“It was nothing miss” 

“Clearly Otis it was, you hit another student” 

“I erm…”

“Miss, Jake was making some comments” Ola added. 

“And you both felt the need to physically hurt him?”

“Well…I…I have no excuse” Otis muttered. 

Ola glared towards Otis, fuming that he was not going to fight his corner to the principle. 

“Jake was being a bully!” 

“Ola stop please” Otis groaned. 

The principle looked between the two, going back and forth. Eerily slow she stood from her seat, giving neither the permission to leave as she went to the next room. 

Half an hour later and Jean and Jakob had joined Otis and Ola in the principal’s office, neither looking remotely pleased. 

“Ms Milburn, Mr Nyam…today on our school trip, whilst representing the school, both Otis and Ola became involved in a physical fight against another student.” 

“OTIS!” Jean exclaimed angrily. 

“Mum” Otis groaned, embarrassment creeping in. 

“What on earth happened?” 

“Ola” Jakob warned. 

Jean fidgeted in her seat awkwardly, her bump feeling bigger than usual. 

“I was hoping for some more clarity on what happened?” The principle pushed once more. 

Ola sighed, earning a glare from her father. 

“I hit Jake; it was my fault” Otis said once more. 

“And I shoved him to the ground, and into the card stack” 

“Why on earth would you both do that?” Jean asked, her therapist voice suddenly peeking through. 

Silence fell once more until Jakob grunted in frustration. 

“Ola, why?” He asked firmly. 

Ola sighed, pleading with Otis to understand. 

“Jake was saying stuff…” 

“Ola!” Otis almost snapped, not wating to discuss his father’s abandonment or his mother’s pregnancy anymore. 

Jean and Jakob looked between each other, both sensing Otis trepidation. 

“If no explanation is given, I will be forced to implement a punishment for the behaviour today. Due to you both being very strong academic students with no previous mis demeanours, and a suspicion that Mr Zimmerman antagonised you both, I am willing to settled on two weeks detention and an additional submission to your English assignments, which can be completed during those detentions” 

Although two weeks of detention and further work was not appealing, escaping suspension or worse was a bonus. Neither wishing to see their parents any angrier than they already were. 

When they arrived home at Jean’s, Jakob snapped at everyone to sit at the table. Ola and Otis took a seat, both hiding smiles at the way Jakob guided Jean to her chair with a hand on her lower back. 

“Now, you both explain” Jakob declared firmly. 

Otis rolled his eyes but sighed in defeat, collapsing dramatically to the table across folded arms before rising once more and looking at Jakob. 

“Jake…god’s sake…he, he just said some stuff to me, and I lost it. It was all my fault, not Ola’s.” 

“Otis, I did tackle him, and I would do it again, Jake is a wanker” 

“Ola” Jakob warned at her language. 

“Dad, it wasn’t Otis fault, Jake started it.” 

“You were still both involved in a physical fight whilst representing the school in public” Jean sighed, although little anger was in her voice. 

“I’m sorry mum” 

“Me to” 

“You know, you can be honest with us about what was said” Jean offered, trying to not sound prying. 

Otis didn’t want to give details, afraid to upset his mum, but he also knew she was incapable of letting things go and would catch him out eventually. 

“Jake and others saw that interview Dad did…they just, Jake started saying stuff about how dad…abandoned me. It was nothing I just…I lost it.” 

“It wasn’t nothing, he then started saying that you were abandoning him by having a baby with dad” Ola added, not intending to sound so angry. 

Jean sighed sadly, her head dipping to the left, a sad little pity face starting to form. 

“Mum…it’s nothing, don’t look at me like that”

“Sweetheart, you know you are so loved…”

“Mum!” 

“Darling I know this has been a shock but…”

“Mum please!” 

“Otis…and Ola sweetheart, we both love you so much and you will never be replaced. We can both promise that, and I am not replacing your mother Ola and Otis, Jakob is not going to replace your dad. Your dad may be distant and far away at times, but he does care about you.” 

“Our love for you both will not change” Jakob reiterated. 

“We know that” 

“Good…however, you both still shouldn’t have got physical. Otis sweetheart why would you punch someone?”

“Well…I erm…actually…It was Maeve…who, punched Jake. I just, I pushed him into the card stand and the Eric shoved him, and Ola pushed him to the floor for a think the third time by that point and erm…”

“We were wrong…but he deserved it” Ola added, a smirk crossing her face. 

Jakob stared intently at his daughter, trying to hide the matching smirk, knowing Ola’s fighting instinct came from her mother. It was a unique fire in the Nyman girls. 

“It was very sweet of you both to take the blame, but you have futures ahead of you that you don’t want to lose because of fighting” Jean pronounced, firmly but with understanding. 

“Maeve and Eric have both been suspended before…we couldn’t let them lose out on a future” Otis explained. 

“But we won’t erm, we won’t get involved in a fight again” Ola spoke. 

“I’m glad to hear it” Jean smiled, trying to fight a yawn. 

“I will order pizza, we will watch a film, your tired” Jakob informed, kissing Jean’s temple sweetly. 

“So erm, I guess you guys are…back on?” Ola asked Jean, grinning from ear to ear. 

A bright grin plastered Jean’s face to match Ola’s, reaching out to squeeze the young girls’ hands. 

“We are, I hope you are both okay with that” 

“Of course, Jean, I couldn’t be happier” 

“Me to mum”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read and liked it. Always happy to take prompts.

Chapter Ten

The bed bounced as Jakob collapsed next to Jean, groaning in frustration. They had been back on for a while now but hadn’t made any permanent living arrangements, however over the past week Jakob had stayed every night. Jean loved having him with her, a strange clinginess has overcome her, probably due to hormones, but hated when he left to check on Ola, or popped to the shops or to a job. Despite how clingy she had become; Jean still hadn’t allowed Jakob to have sex with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but she felt so huge and unsexy. 

“You don’t listen woman” 

“Jakob…I just don’t feel like it” 

“And I would never ever push you, but you’re doubting your beauty and that makes me angry. I tell you every day how gorgeous you are Jean; I just wish you would believe me” 

A blush crept up Jean’s chest, accompanied by a shiver that had her crawling into Jakob’s waiting embrace. 

“I appreciate it Jakob, I just feel a little off at the moment” 

Snapping his head back, Jakob tucked some of Jean’s hair behind her ear so he could see her face. 

“Do you need to see the doctor?” 

“No, I am sure it’s just hormones” 

Despite what she told Jakob; Jean was worried. A dull ache had been present in her lower back for a couple days, she felt fatigued and this morning it was painful to pee. She lay in bed not wanting to move, but the urge to pee again hit her suddenly. 

“Where are you going Jean?” 

“I need to pee” 

“Didn’t you just go?” 

“It just the baby bouncing on my bladder” 

Regardless of what Jean said, Jakob didn’t believe she was okay. He had experienced something similar when his wide had been pregnant with Ola. The frequent urge to pee being a simple treatable urinary infection, solved within days and some antibiotics. 

When Jean was finished and showered, she headed back to the bedroom, her clothes laid out and Jakob dressed to go. 

“I was going to wear something comfy and watch TV, I can’t face a dress Jakob” Jean sighed sadly. 

“I’m taking you to the doctors” 

“No, Jakob it’s just the hormones, I’m due in six weeks”

“You pee more than usual” 

“That happens in pregnancy” 

“Yes, but you are peeing even more, you might have an infection Jean” 

Jean groaned sleepily but agreed, the pain having been even worse that time. 

“Fine, I have had pain when I pee”

Jakob fought the urge to moan at Jean’s white lies, instead he settled for kissing her bump and telling their baby that mummy really should tell him when something wrong. 

A couple days after the doctors, Jean was starting to feel much better. She did have an infection, but the antibiotics were already working. She had Jakob were sat out in the sun discussing baby names and before their arrival, enjoying the heat although Jakob made sure Jean had some shade, so she didn’t overheat. 

“Do you want a Swedish name?” Jean asked, unsure if Jakob expected that. 

“No, not necessarily. Ola is common in Sweden but Elena not so much” 

“Are there Swedish names you like?” 

“I like what you like Jean” 

Jean rolled her eyes and nudged Jacob’s knee. She was fed up with his inability to contribute, insisting she got to choose. 

“I want this to be a join decision” 

“I want you to be happy Jean” 

Jakob’s romantic nature warmed Jean’s heart, but sometimes she wished he would allow her to make him happy too, even if it was by choosing a name. 

“I want you to be happy too, so please can you just give me some suggestions you like” 

Fidgeting in his chair, Jakob leant to the side, distracted by Jean’s beauty for a moment.

“I like Noah and Amelie” 

Jean smiled brightly before noticing his cheeky smirk as his eyes darted from her visible list of names. 

“You cheated! You looked at what I wrote”

“What woman! I like them both” 

Although Jean wanted to argue, she decided it wasn’t worth it. She knew Jakob was at his happiest when his loved ones were happy. 

“Do you really like them?” 

“I do, I think we are having an Amelie” 

“A girl?” 

“Yes” 

“How do you know?” 

“I make great girls” 

“Do you not want a son?” 

“I have Otis” Jakob stated simply, rising to kiss Jean’s nose. “I have a quick job, you behave” 

Jean chuckled, it had become his thing to remind her to be on her best behaviour after he caught her trying to climb a step ladder to reach a hanging flower basket, or when she carried the washing down and almost tripped. 

“I will behave” 

“Or I will have to punish you” 

“Is that a promise?” Jean questioned cheekily. 

Only days after starting her antibiotics and Jean’s libido was through the roof. She was starting to accept Jakob’s complements and his gentle caresses, so much so she was practically on fire with desire for the man. 

“I will be quick” 

“You better!” 

The suggestion that Ola and Otis spend the night at Jakob’s house was met with disgruntled dislike, neither teen catching on to their parent’s desire for an empty house. They had planned a video game night and Otis had all the good games. Jean had tried to persuade them against it, but Otis just argued that there was no reason for him to stay in Jakob’s spare room when his room was here. Jakob had hoped Ola would get the hint, but she was so fixated with baby excitement that she had started spending more and more time in Jean’s guest room or with Jean herself. Jean and Jakob loved the appreciation Ola had but they also wanted one last night of fun before the baby arrived. It had been a very long ten months since they last had sex as a couple before their split, and although they could go to Jakob’s, Jean didn’t want to be far from her hospital bag and other pregnant woman amenities. 

Jean walked into the bedroom, the faint sound of laughter from Otis room still audible as they played. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get our night” Jean sighed as she walked towards Jakob who sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You know, it’s not our fault they couldn’t get the hint” Jakob grinned. 

“I’m not surprised at Otis, but I thought Ola would get it” Jean laughed. 

“I guess it’s nice there getting on so well again as friends” 

“Yeah, I suppose” 

Jean found herself straddling Jakob’s legs, her knees tucked and supported by the bed to avoid all her weight being on Jakob. Her hair fell softly round her face, held aside by Jakob as he kissed her neck delicately. 

“We can still have some fun Jean”

“But…mmmm, they’ll hear” 

“We told them to leave, they didn’t listen” 

“Oh, yes, right there” Jean mumbled, as Jakob sucked her pulse point. 

Jakob took Jean’s moaning and wriggling as the okay to continue is assault of her neck. Lathering her porcelain skin in his kisses, his hands wandering lower to cradle her bum, pulling her as close as her bump would allow. 

“They will never speak to us again” Jean moaned, her argument week. 

“It’s fine, we have another baby to talk to” Jakob joked, as he lifted Jean and carefully placed her onto the bed. 

He quickly removed his shirt and jeans, climbing onto the bed, half on Jean’s side, angled in the only way he could to get to her exposed neck and chest. Jean’s moans filling the silence as he expertly undid her dress, pulling it down and off in one swoop. 

“God Jean…you drive me crazy” 

Hazy blue eyes stared up and Jakob, matching the love in his face with a bright smile. Any reservations on appearance long forgotten. 

“Be gently, I’m sensitive” Jean whispered in-between deep kisses, her lips still slightly touching his. 

“Always my Jean” 

Ola and Otis heard the faint muffles that grew into louder moans of pleasure, the creaking of the bed hitting the back wall and the pleas for more. 

“My place?” Ola asked desperately, her shoes already on. 

“Yeah, run” 

The two teens cringed as they ran down the hall, flying down the stairs and out the front door, van keys in hand as the sped off towards an empty house. 

The sound of the front door slamming made Jean and Jakob laugh as they kissed and made love as loudly as they wished. 

After their night of passion, Jean and Jakob continued their sexual activities as best they could with minimal arguing over positions. Ola and Otis had got the hint whenever Jean and Jakob became extra touchy feely and made themselves scares. 

It was nearing the due date, but Jean still had a couple weeks, so when she suddenly felt a lower back pain, she ignored the possibility that she was in labour. It wasn’t until she doubled over and almost broke Jakob’s fingers with her grasp that she decided it might be time. 

“Jean how long have you been having contractions?” The nurse asked softly. 

“Oh erm, not long I don’t think…oohh”

“Jean you are already seven centimetres, did you not have much pain?” 

“I erm…ohhh” Jean groaned.

She was clinging to Jakob and avoiding his warning glare. 

“I guess I had a backache, but I didn’t think it was that bad” 

The nurse nodded and said she would return shortly. Jean looked at Jakob through tears, silently begging him not to be mad at her. 

“You are a pain in my arse Jean” Jakob laughed kissing her soundly and holding her close. 

It took another few hour, but eventually Jean was at the stage to push. She was exhausted and in pain but at least she had Jakob by her side, unlike Remi who had shown up just as Otis entered the world. 

“Jean, you’ve got to give me a big push” 

“I can’t!” 

“Ssshhhh you can, you are so strong Jean, push darling” Jakob soothed. 

Jean had screamed and shouted at Jakob for the past half an hour as the pain grew, and she felt awful. He was doing everything to comfort her and help and she was in so much pain she just cried and complained. 

“Jakob, I can’t push” She sobbed. 

The nurses offered encouragement, holding her legs in place and repeating for her to push. Jakob carefully pulled Jean up a little, his supportive arm around her shoulders, hand holding hers as his lips kissed and whispered into her neck and ear as Jean inhaled and gave the biggest push yet. 

“That’s its Jean, one more for me”

“I can’t!!” 

“Yes, you can, come on Jean, push”

“Arghhhhh!”

After one final push, their baby was welcomed into the world. Nurses and OBGYN’s gathering to clean up their baby, quickly, pulling down Jean’s gown enough to place the baby onto her chest, skin to skin. In amongst the crowd, someone had announced their baby was a girl, but Jean couldn’t focus, their baby wasn’t crying.

“She’s not crying, why isn’t she crying?” Jean sobbed, fearing the worst.

A nurse rubbed vigorously on the babies back, encouraging Jean also, whispering to the baby girl in her mother’s arms. 

Meer seconds felt like hours, every eye in the room on the tiny bundle, until finally sharp screams filled the room, healthy lungs making everyone know she was there. 

“Oh, god, oh baby…baby girl” Jean cried, relief washing over her as she slumped into Jakob’s side. 

His arms protecting his girls as he brushed a rough finger against his baby girl’s cheek.

“You scared us baby” Jakob whispered; emotion evident in his voice as it cracked under the weight of his words. 

After cleaning up and a few check-ups, Otis and Ola joined their parents in the room, desperate to meet their sibling. 

“Oh, she’s tiny” 

“She won’t be for long” Jakob laughed 

Each teen took turns holding the baby, both mesmerised by the little bundle, each arguing over who she looked more like. She was so different to her siblings, fair hair like her mums, a glass blue eyes like her daddy. 

“Has she got a name?” Otis asked. 

“Amelie Jean Nyman” 

Jakob had insisted on the middle name, wanting his baby girl to know she was named after the most incredible mother. It was something he had also done with his eldest daughter, Elena Mai, his late wife Mai an equally fantastic mother. Ola was given Jacobine as her middle name, in honour of her father. Jean had been teary when Jakob explained his wish, falling madly in love with him all over again. 

“I love it!” 

“Me to, I’m proud of you mum” Otis said sweetly. 

“I think we should let your mum get some rests, why don’t we go call Elena, Otis you say with your mum and Amelie” Jakob instructed. 

Otis agreed and sat in the chair by his mums’ bed, holding Amelie protectively in his arms. He had not expected to feel the way he did about his baby sister, but suddenly holding her in his arms made him feel like he would do anything for her. 

“You know mum, you’re the best mum there is, and Amelie is so lucky to get to grow up with you to look up to. I promise I will always keep you both safe” 

Jean was tired and emotional and Otis words didn’t help the tears. She sobbed softly, so grateful for her children, and so grateful for her family and the story they would write.


End file.
